Application lifecycle management (ALM) systems are utilized by software providers, such as software manufacturers, software vendors, etc., to manage the product lifecycles of their application software. For example, different ALM systems are available for managing ALM entities tracking one or more aspects of an application's product lifecycle, such as ALM entities tracking different application feature requirements, tracking different software architecture development tasks, tracking different computer programming tasks, tracking different software testing activities, tracking different software maintenance tasks and/or defects, tracking different user story requirements, tracking different technical documentation versions, etc. The different ALM systems may employ different user interfaces, ALM data organization structures, etc., each involving a respective learning curve for the user. Furthermore, some software providers may employ multiple different ALM systems to meet their overall ALM goals.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.